Firewhisky
by Alice D. Lupin
Summary: Sobreviver a uma guerra não se trata de estar viva ao seu fim. Trata-se de ter mantido parte da consciência até ali. Hannah Abbott falhara miseravelmente nessa missão.


**Firewhisky**

"Eu sempre concordei que a esperança é a última que morre. Porém chega uma hora, que por mais longínqua que seja, na qual não se tem mais em que acreditar. É como uma concha vazia, embora ainda pegajosa; a ostra libertou-se da casca simultaneamente a garotinha de trancinhas curtas e rosto rosado que conheci naquele primeiro de setembro. Não te reconheço mais, e, talvez, a saudade que sinta dure para sempre, se conseguir encontrar uma última mísera partícula a qual me apegar."

O cabelo loiro emaranhado grudou-lhe os lábios pintados de vermelho sangue, simultaneamente ao vestido justo que escorregou suavemente, ajeitando-se ao corpo frágil como se fosse sob medida. As palavras cortantes ecoavam incontáveis vezes em sua mente. Observou a contragosto o reflexo no espelho imundo, virando-se de um lado e de outro. A aparência garantia-lhe a sanidade, os desejos mostravam-lhe amenidades. Seus dezessete já se passaram; inovação talvez garantisse a vida. Era hora de por tudo em pratica.

Aparatou tonta, andando trêmula por entre a pequena porta de madeira. Respirou fundo ao pular sobre o balcão envelhecido, com a classe de uma jovem menina e a destreza de um habilidoso ladrão, absorvendo o doce aroma familiar. Fazia tempos, era verdade. Reconhecer-lhe-iam? Bagunçou mais o cabelo sobre os ombros, umedeceu os lábios.

"Tom?" A voz saía áspera, a nicotina obstruindo-lhe o ar, junto ao álcool nas veias que pulsavam quentes, sobressaindo-se na pele alva.

"Bom d- H- Hannah?" as palavras já engasgadas pela idade tropeçavam para sair, os olhos arregalados. Era como se Voldemort em carne e osso lhe encarasse! Mas como pudera? Balançou a cabeça, as poucas e ralas mexas grisalhas caindo-lhe os olhos.

"Meu Merlin, Tom, como está diferente!" Embora o vício, os dentes continuavam tão brancos quanto de um outdoor qualquer, de uma modelo em capa de revista. Era verdade, também, que própria Hannah assimilava-se a uma modelo, com as cascatas de cabelo loiro, já semi-platinados, e os brilhantes olhos azul-céu, que em conjunto, sem mais nem menos, transmitiam um mel que outrora facilmente encontrar-se-ia na alma marcada.

"Digo o mesmo, Srta..." a mesura realizada não era de merecer, ao mesmo tempo em que a formalidade poderia ser deixada de lado. "Que tal sentarmo-nos?"

"Diga-me Tom, Neville continua a vir?" Faiscou um brilho de arrependimento nos olhos cansados do velho homem. Era certo de que não voltaria ali por nada. Ora, estamos falando de Hannah Abbott; "os fins justificam os meios" *****, ou digo errado?

"Querida, sabes que não posso lhe dizer estas coisas!" suspira ele. Como gostaria... Desde jovem, se é que assim pode ser considerado, havia de se encantar. Quem não pudera, também?

"Infelizmente é de meu conhecimento. Por que não nos traz algumas bebidas?" Tom continuava muito ingênuo em relação à garota... Dizem que erramos para aprender, mas quantos erros são necessários?

"Por conta da casa!" Tossiu antes de tentar se levantar, a face adquirindo um tom rosado. Já não tinha mais a animação de antes; era planejado entregar o bar à garota Abbott, mas ela sumira de uma hora para outra...

"Ou melhor, deixe-me que as pegue. Sabe que sinto falta desse lugar?" Desfilou por entre as cadeiras antigas, em poucos instantes chegando à diversificada adaga que tornava o local popular. Mas, embora assim fosse conhecido, aos poucos a tarde ainda ia chegando, de modo que praticamente nulos eram os clientes que lhe ofereciam perigo.

Abaixou-se suavemente, procurando por algum uísque de fogo antiquado, que traria o gosto mais amargo para sobrepor ao doce da poção. Num ímpeto, escorregou os longos e ossudos dedos pelo decote, certificando-se de que o pequeno frasco continuava ali; o líquido incolor era uma inovação, tal como os riscos que correra até aquele instante, mesmo que incomparáveis aos que viriam.

Tirou de modo minucioso a pequena tampa branca do frasco, pingado com ela uma gota no copo de vidro que tirara do armário, assoprando-lhe a poeira. Guardou o recipiente e se levantou com pressa. Nada poderia dar errado.

"Um uísque de fogo novinho da década de setenta!" observou Hannah ao voltar à mesa.

"O melhor, minha menina." Ela sorri em condescendia, um leve brilhar nos olhos atentos. Lentamente envolve o copo trincado com as mãos, levando-o à boca. De gole em gole, um comentário gentil, uma observação corriqueira, até que o velho finalmente entrega-se por completo.

"Neville apareceu por esses dias... Pobre menino, tão cansado, tão aturdido..."

Por um momento, Hannah surpreende-se com a facilidade do movimento, deixando-se rir lamentosa. Era uma boa atriz, no final das contas.

"Creio que nosso relacionamento nunca será o mesmo, Tom. Há tempos que não conversamos, por mais que já tenha tentado sabe?"

E a doçura sempre seria sua maior fraqueza, o coração insensato de entregar-se aos apaixonados. Ou a vingança deles, que pode ser mais doce que qualquer veneno.

"Oh, aqui, aqui..." Tropeça ao levantar-se com pressa, apoiando n'outra mesa "Desculpe-me... Pronto, pronto."

Pena e pergaminho à mão, agora estão ambos sentados no balcão, enquanto o velho serve mais alguns clientes e a jovem delicia-se com seu até então triunfo.

"E agora chega minha deixa, Tom."

Sem mais palavras de despedida e com um rodopio tão inseguro quanto o anterior, se vê parada em frente a portões de ferro negros, num canto escuro de uma rua até então fortemente iluminada, com famílias conversando e rindo à toa. Seria o que? Sábado ou domingo, muito provável.

Até a lógica já lhe fora tirada, para que arriscar mais?

_O Profeta Diário, 2004_

_O professor de Herbologia da prestigiada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e renomado herói de guerra, Neville Longbottom – 31 anos, foi encontrado morto em sua residência na manhã de hoje. As causas oficiais ainda não foram divulgadas, embora rumores tratem apenas como um acidente doméstico; o corpo estava estirado diante à escada, com hematomas._

O sangue maldito custava-lhe amargo, os lábios ressecados num sorriso psicótico. Não tinha escrúpulos. Perdeu-se no mar azul dos próprios sonhos.

Relanceou sobre os ombros, uma última vez, a casa agora amaldiçoada. Um crime hediondo de uma vingança que ardera em chamas. Haveria culpa? Aparatou em um bar qualquer. Sentou-se no balcão.

"Um cosmo, por favor." Poucos foram os que notaram a lágrima solitária, um risco gélido no rosto de porcelana.

A Guerra trouxera mais consequências para alguns do que para outros.

**N/A:** Eu sou totalmente a favor de Neville/Hannah, mas estava querendo algo mais obscuro. Espero que tenham gostado (:


End file.
